Just Wanna Be Close
by soulkiss
Summary: Not until you sing me something, Yama-kun." She smiled brightly at him and handed him the microphone. Yamato however, had other plans as he made a face, turned it off and hopped down...


Close

* * *

"You were flat, Ishida."

The blonde bassist and vocalist, who was too busy setting aside instruments from his latest practice with the "Teenage Wolves" to face his critic, gave a contemptous grunt. He underestimated the vastness off the empty, silent auditorium and it echoed loud enough to hit the ears of the former brunette.

She giggled to herself, having better luck than the spiky haired young man. The teenage girl continued walking towards the stage from her perch, leaning, on the exit doorway on the far left corner. It's a wonder he didn't see her bright pink mane swaying to the beat of his songs. _But then again, musicians will be musicians_, Mimi thought, remembering her own self when she took the stage, always getting lost in the music.

Smiling ruefully as she descended down the sloping aisle, Yamato suddenly spoke out, his voice indignant.

"I was not."

Her smile turning into a laugh, as she walked up the steps to the stage and picked up a microphone lying on the floor and brought it to her face, inspecting it with a couple taps to find it was off.

"Wow, I haven't touched one of these in FORE-- screeee..."

She made a face and held it away, Yamato giving her an innocent look though his intensely blue eyes seemed to laugh at her. He had turned on the mic just as she brought it by her lips to finish her sentence, resulting with the offending screech. She turned sharply, her cotton candy strands whipping the air maliciously as she gave him a glare.

He just laughed it off.

"Well... come on, let's hear something, Tachikawa-san."

Yamato gave her a lop sided grin as he took a seat on one of the larger amplifiers, one arm resting across his knees, the other supporting his face via his left cheek. Frankly, he looked comical and rather childish.

Mimi burst into another fit of giggles, but then turned to the empty auditorium and took a deep breath as if she was about to go into a big, Broadway show tune but then turned happily to him.

"No."

He did his best impression of her pouty, "do-it-for-me-pleeeaaase" face to find that she remained unmovable in her decision. Apparently, he was the only sucker who still fell for that cruel spell of hers, others opting to run away before she could use "the Face" on them.

"Not until you sing me something, Yama-kun."

She smiled brightly at him and handed him the microphone. Yamato however, had other plans as he made a face, turned it off and hop down the amplifier. Placing the microphone onto the mic stand, he took a seat on the keyboard instead, all the while only a tiny smile flittering over his lips.

Mimi had to admit; she was surprised, but pleasantly surprised as a grin found its way to her lips

"You play, Yamato?"

He didn't answer her once again but started playing a lovely though slightly familiar tune. Mimi suddenly broke out in laughter at realizing the song of which he was singing the chorus, rather, serenading to her.

_I wanna be the smile you put on your face_

Cue her smile, as she giggled at him, her eyes dancing happily as she stood there center stage, nothing but empty seats behind her. He looked up and gave her a grin then turned back to the keyboard.

_I wanna be your hands when you say your grace_

_I wanna be whatever is your favourite place, oohh_

"I just wanna be... _close_."

Mimi sang breathily along with Yamato, her sparkling caramel eyes studying him as he concentrated on the black & white keys, her smile never leaving her face. The next part however, had her in hushed giggles again as the first time they had ever heard the song flooded back into her mind.

_I wanna be the hat you put on your head_

Yamato had given her a funny look when he heard those words pour from her stereo. Her friend from America had just sent her a CD full of songs Mimi insisted she's never heard before, even while she was in New York and Yamato had just come by to pick her up for their day out but she still wasn't ready. So, she told him to keep himself busy as she groomed herself. The blonde just rolled his eyes and plopped on her soft, pale pink quilt, as she proceeded to turn on the stereo, and insert the newly received package into the CD player.

_I wanna be the sheets you put on your bed_

This time, she gave him a funny look. Sitting in front of her vanity and brushing her hair back with a headband, she looked at him curiously as he jumped off her bed and went under her comforter, peeking out and motioned her to 'come hither' with his finger. Mimi merely sniggered at his reflection.

_I wanna be the skirt wrapped around your legs_

"Don't even think about it, Ishida."

They both broke out in laughter, as he came from behind and wrapped his strong arms around her slender form.

_I just wanna be... close_

The pretty melody died abruptly as Yamato looked up at her again, grinning sheepishly.

"That's all I know."

"Not bad, Yama-kun!"

Mimi was giggling uncontrollably by now, but she walked to Yamato who had stood up and embraced him, her laughter getting muffled by his shirtsleeve.

"Are you gonna sing for me now?"

"...No."

The young man didn't seem to mind though as they remained in comfortable silence until Mimi's hand suddenly slapped her skirt. More precisely, she slapped Yamato's hand on her skirt.

"Don't go there, Ishida-kun."

"Aww, but Mimi-chan, I just wanna be close."

Their laughter echoed through the auditorium as they made their way down the stage steps and out the exit, arm in arm, snuggled closely.

* * *

A/N: Second fic. The song from this fic is I Wanna Be by Avant. It started out as a joke when I first listened to it but it's actually quite romantic. Heehee, funny though. Yamato x Mimi. One of my fave pairings though I'm fairly openminded. Another one-shot because I can't inspire my butt to go write a nice long ficcie. sigh... anyone got ideas? 


End file.
